Bring Me To Life
by lostdreams1
Summary: (SongFicOne-shot) The Shikon's complete. Naraku is dead and the world is good. But now comes the time for Kagome to choose whether she will return to her own time, or remain in Sengoku Jidai...(Inuyasha's POV)


Song Fic.One-shot  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co belongs to Rumiko Takashi!  
  
lostdreams: So I've been listening to the Daredevil album WAY too much. That new Evanescence song, Bring Me To Life is running through my head like nothing else. Therefore I just had to write a song-fic for it..silly me.  
  
-@--@-  
  
The Shikon Jewel is complete. It's the night before Kagome will announce whether she will remain connected to Sengoku Jidai or if she will cut off ties forever. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha can't sleep..  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb?  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the moon. It hadn't changed..in fact it looked the same way it always did. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha still couldn't believe that it was over. Naraku was gone, the jewel was complete and Miroku was no longer cursed. Both he and Sango had their revenge and Kohaku was saved. Everyone got what he or she wanted..well almost. Glancing down from his perch, his amber eyes fell on the sleeping girl. Her raven black hair spilled around her shoulders in a beautiful mess that only sleep could cause. The moonlight shone on her pale skin and tiny smile played on her lips. Sighing in her sleep, Kagome rolled on her back causing the moonlight illuminate all her features. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It wasn't just because of her looks..no..her soul shown through her eyes. Her entire presence emanated with an unrivaled inner radiance.  
  
She had him..hook, line, and sinker. His mind, body, heart..they were all hers. If only she knew..  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Without a soul;  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
  
Home.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha looked back up at the moon. It had only been a year..since the beginning..since he had woken up from the 50-year spell. He had been so lost back then..he realized that now. Kikyo had him fooled, fooled into believing that he had to change to become acceptable. He had to become either a human or a full demon, none of this half and half stuff..as if he had any control over that what so ever. She had wanted to make him human. More than that, he had been willing to change. In a very distant way, he needed to thank Naraku for preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Living with Kikyo would have made him accepted, but not happy. Kagome showed him that. When she awoke him, his heart had what he considered an impenetrable shell. He would never trust again.and most assuredly never love again. Kagome proved him wrong on both accounts, and in record time. Within a month, he had trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone else in his entire life. Within two months, he had real feelings for her, though he hadn't admitted to himself that he loved her until six months after the fact. After a close encounter with Kikyo, he had been forced to decide.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kikyo had Kagome in very comprisable conditions. She was pinned to a tree with an arrow through her shoulder and Kikyo's soul gathers acting as ropes. Demanding her soul, Kikyo was on the brink of killing Kagome, but left it up to Inuyasha.  
  
"It is your decision Inuyasha! Whom will you choose? Only one of us can have the soul. The other must perish!" Kikyo was poised with and arrow ready to pierce Kagome's heart. It was clear that she didn't doubt Inuyasha would choose her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome wasn't even conscious. She had passed out from blood loss long ago, but she still called his name. His heart wrenched. It wasn't as hard of a decision as he thought it would be. In fact it was easy, because when it came down to it, Kagome outshone Kikyo tenfold. Even when Kikyo was alive, she was nothing compared to Kagome.  
  
"Who do you choose Inuyasha?!" Kikyo demanded pulling steadily on her bowstring. Her gaze bore into his soul, but he met her's with an unwavering stare of his own.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Remembering the incident sent a flare of anger through his body. How could he have let Kagome get into such a situation? He stupid sentiments had put Kagome in grave danger and almost cost him her life. It hadn't been worth it.  
  
Kikyo was gone now too. She had been working with Naraku and the evil hanyou had taken the undead miko to hell with him. Inuyasha felt nothing as he watched her die a second time. A very small part of him was sad that he hadn't been the direct cause of her death for all the grief she had put Kagome through.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save from the nothing I've  
  
Become.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha felt a growing knot of anxiety turn in his stomach. They would reach Kaeda's village tomorrow..reach the well. It had been an avoided topic for all of the Sengoku Jidai natives. Would Kagome stay? Or would she return to her time without a backward glance? Now that the jewel was complete there would be no more traveling between worlds. It was one side or the other. Mentally Inuyasha berated himself for not telling Kagome how he truly felt..for not doing all he could sway her decision to stay.  
  
Could she guess? Did she know she completed him? If Kagome left he would be lost. There would be no further purpose in his life. Normally such a realization would anger him, make him feel weak, but not this time, not now. He was too worried about being left alone to care. Sure Sango, Miroku and Shippo would all probably stick around together..but him? Kagome was the glue that held him to the group. Being with them without her would be too painful. A constant reminder that she didn't want him..didn't stay with him..didn't care for him.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
[Kagome..] Just saying her name brought him a comfort, but for how much longer? Who would she choose? He knew her family meant a lot to her..but that was a bond he really didn't understand. After his mother had died, Inuyasha had lost anything that remotely resembled a family. His only kin, Sesshomaru, hated him for his human blood. Kagome had become Inuyasha's family. She had filled the empty void in his heart, filling it full of her caring and love. Not necessarily real love, but more the kind that happens between two very good friends.  
  
Friends..is that all she considered him? Just a friend? [Oh gods..I hope she realizes what she does to me. I hope she knows that she means more to me than life itself.] Of course she did. Inuyasha hadn't been living until Kagome came to him. The thought of being without her for the rest of his life slowly deadened him. He had never necessarily wanted to die, but his will to live was never so strong as when Kagome was around. He had also noticed that he tended to have an easier time with battles when she was near.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing  
  
inside.)  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Sighing heavily Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome.  
  
[How could I have been so dumb? How could I have thought that Kikyo was my soul mate?] he questioned himself. Kagome completed him, as Kikyo never did or could. Kagome had never argued against him wanting to become a full demon, nor had she ever asked him to become human. She had just accepted him, giving him everything he had ever wanted as if it were nothing. Of course she wouldn't understand the power of her friendship to him.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
~All he could remember was the darkness..lost in a blissful yet restless sleep. He couldn't remember dreaming, couldn't remember any part of it. It was almost as if he stopped existing. Stopped that is, until she came.. Her energy revived his sleeping spirit. Brought him back from oblivion..~  
  
He had never thanked her, never acknowledged her for saving him. He would have remained stuck to that tree for all eternity and then some if she had not come. Regardless of her decision, he reminded himself to thank her for that..thank her for his second chance at life..  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
(All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping for 1000 years it  
  
Seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Could he live without her? If she did decide to go home, would he be able to remain here, in this time alone? He already knew that he wouldn't stay with the others..that would be impossible, but would he stay here at all? He knew Kagome would never allow him to follow her into her time if she decided not to stay, but could he do so anyway. That way he could still be near her, he needed to be near her.  
  
Inuyasha's level of anxiety continued to escalate. He couldn't live without Kagome. There was no way. After all they had been through together, he belonged to her, whether she accepted him or not.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
(Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/There must be  
  
Something more.)  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
[Kagome don't leave me!] His mind began to panic as the first rays of light began to bring the world out of darkness. For a fleeting moment he wished the night would last forever so that Kagome would be stuck. The rustling of morning birds slowly began to get louder as the sun rose higher. Glancing back down at his sleeping companions, he knew the din would soon wake them.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing  
  
inside.)  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Startled Inuyasha looked down from his tree to see that Kagome had already woke. She managed to get to him before he had noticed. "Inuyasha have you been up all night?" she scolded lightly, undoubtedly suspicious of his disheveled appearance. Inuyasha could only gape at her.  
  
"I wasn't tired," he said softly, dropping to the ground in front of her. Almost against his will, Inuyasha could feel his gruff defensives rising again. Forcing himself to be kind, he gave her a half smile. "Did you sleep alright?"  
  
"Not really.." Kagome admitted, surprised by his question. "I have a lot on my mind you know.." Kagome shifted her weight uneasily. No further explanation was needed, they both knew what she was talking about.  
  
[She's going to go home..I know she is..] Inuyasha told himself dejectedly. Well it's now or never..  
  
"Kagome..I.." Inuyasha started, quite unsure of what he was going to say. Realizing his struggle with words, Kagome didn't say anything, but merely gave him an encouraging look. Suddenly Inuyasha needed to be far away. His heart was too full at that moment to be making any attempt of communication with Kagome. "I need to go.." he said hastily, turning to leave. Shocked, Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm before either of them knew what had happened.  
  
"Please stay.." she whispered. Inuyasha's heart stopped. "Don't you want to know my decision?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha couldn't breathe, but turned around slowly to face her, becoming acutely aware that her hand was still on his arm.  
  
[Do I?] he asked himself, gazing at Kagome. He did, oh gods, he did, but he was afraid. There was only one answer he wanted from her, and didn't want to hear anything else. Without consciously thinking he nodded. A pink tinge came to Kagome's cheeks, but she smiled at him.  
  
"If you'll let me..I-I'd like to stay here..with you..in this time." Kagome was now blushing furiously, unable to meet Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha was stunned, unsure if he was able to believe his ears. She wanted to stay? She wanted to stay! SHE WANTED TO STAY! An indescribable joy took over his being and he picked Kagome up and spun her around.  
  
[She wants to stay! She wants to stay!] he sang to himself. Kagome was a bit surprised by his out of character reaction.  
  
"Is that a yes I can stay?" she asked with a laugh as Inuyasha put her down. His eyes were shimmering with an untold emotion.  
  
"I wasn't going to let you leave anyway," he told her arrogantly, though they both knew that wasn't true. Kagome laughed and threw her arms around him. Blushing slightly, Inuyasha let his arms slide around her to return her embrace.  
  
"I think this means Kagome is staying with us.." Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"YEA!" Shippo said quietly. The three were being careful not to disturb the newfound couple.  
  
"Well it certainly took them long enough," Miroku commented before Sango backhanded him.  
  
"Oh shut up! Come on..let's leave them alone for a while." Sango crept away with Shippo and Miroku behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha never even noticed them.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome entered Kaede's village hand in hand that day. Everyone was ecstatic to know that Kagome would be living there! It was so exciting. Standing back from the crowd, Inuyasha watched as everyone celebrated Kagome's decision. Slowly Inuyasha felt all the hurt in him melt. Kagome wasn't going to leave him. He even dare say she loved him. Not as much as he loved her mind you, but it was a start. For the very first time in his life, Inuyasha felt happy and completely at peace. He enjoyed the feeling immensely.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him from the midst of the activities. "Come on!"  
  
[She's calling me..] Inuyasha told himself, still in a state of minor disbelief. Kagome was his, forever. She wanted to stay, wanted to be with him. Life was good..finally.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Betcha didn't see that one coming..lol! Oh well, thus ends my boredom. Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
*Thanks to Evanescence for providing me with such an excellent song! 


End file.
